Sonny With A Date
by Eryn Goldbergg
Summary: Sonny's going on a date with Chad and she cannot decide what to wear. So she asks Tawni for advice. Will Tawni help her? Or will Sonny be left a nervous wreck?


"So, Tawni—" Sonny said slowly. It pained her to have to ask Tawni for fashion advice. But it's not like Tawni had offered to help her decide what to wear on her first date with Chad. In fact, the only things pertaining to fashion Tawni had said to Sonny were snarky remarks about her out of style outfits.

Tawni stared at the reflection of Sonny in the mirror in the dressing room instead of looking at Sonny directly and applied lip gloss carefully. "So, Sonny," Tawni offered no more than that. Sonny gulped nervously.

"Look, Tawni," Sonny said. "I've never come to you for anything,"

Tawni smacked her lips together, spreading the gloss evenly along her heart-shaped lips and flipped her neatly curled blond hair over her shoulder. "Yes, you have,"

Sonny rolled her eyes and fiddled nervously with the thread of her Rock and Republic tank top. "Okay, maybe I have, but I'm coming to you again,"

Tawni nodded once, satisfied, and picked up her script for that week's sketch. "Go on,"

Sonny wanted to stomp her foot in frustration. Could Tawni at least give a little more than an eye-roll and a nod now and then? Ugh. "I need fashion advice,"

Tawni dropped her script on the vanity and turned this time to look at Sonny directly. "What for? You've never asked me for fashion advice—" She looked Sonny's simple outfit up and down. "Even though you do need it,"

Sonny bit her tongue; she needed this advice and she was going to get it. "Um..a date?"

Now Tawni was really interested. She sat up straight in her chair as thoughts of Sonny's mystery man's identity raced through her mind. Could it be…Sheldon at craft services? Or maybe Nico? She gave up. "A date with who?"

Sonny blushed and bit her lip. "…A…guy."

Tawni pursed her lips and gave Sonny a look. "Sonny, tell the truth. Who?"

Sonny grimaced. "Can you please just give me some advice? I'm going out for a movie,"

Tawni blinked, disgusted. Ew…a movie theater? On a date? "Well, movies aren't usually my date of choice, but what movie?"

Sonny squinted. What? "Does it matter?"

Tawni gasped. "Yes, of course! Would you like to be dressed for a romantic movie when you're really going to see The Death Of Hannikan The Grey?"

Sonny shook her head. "I would prefer not to," So where was Tawni headed with this?

"Then I guess you're…smart," Tawni walked out of her director's chair and over to her makeup counter. "So…what movie?"

"I don't know," Sonny blushed. Chad was so sweet; he had said he wanted to surprise her. "Chad said he wanted to surprise me,"

Tawni dropped the compact she was holding and spun around to face her co-star. "So it's Chad!"

Sonny blushed and shook her head rapidly. "What? Whoever said that?"

Tawni raised her eyebrow. "You just did!"

Sonny chewed her lip nervously. "Umm…okay, it's Chad. So what?"

Tawni dismissed the defensive comment. "Okay, then. If he wants to surprise you, you just have to look cute. Period."

Sonny blushed. "Okay, how?"

Tawni said. "Maybe some cute black pants,"

Sonny sighed with relief. Okay, at least Tawni was offering _something. _"Okay, I have those,"

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Well, at least you own _something _cute."

Sonny swallowed hard and ignored Tawni's comment. "Well, what else?"

"Definitely a vest, they're in," Tawni continued, scanning Sonny for any hints. Was this a first date, or had Sonny been sneaking around with Chad. Were they a celebrity couple? With a celeb couple name? Tawni laughed silently. Chonny would be cute. Or Shad.

"And…?" Sonny brought Tawni back to earth. Tawni pretended like she didn't space out and crossed her legs.

"A silk shirt," Tawni said. "Maybe with cute puffy sleeves,"

Sonny shrugged. It wasn't her style, but Tawni always managed to be up to date on fashion trends. Tawni walked away; signaling that she was done. Sonny breathed in deeply and exhaled; time to change clothes.

***

"You look…acceptable," Tawni avoided a compliment. Sonny beamed; it was as good as any compliment from Tawni. A knock came to the door.

"It's Chad." Sonny said nervously. Tawni opened the door and laughed.

"It's Zora."

Zora stepped in and eyed Sonny up and down. "What are you dressed up for?"

Sonny blushed. "Nothing,"

Tawni rolled her eyes, tired of the beating around the bush. "A date with Chad. They're going to the movies."

Sonny gave Tawni a glare. Tawni shrugged it off and closed the door. Zora looked at Sonny strangely.

"You're going out with the drama snob?" Zora asked. Sonny nodded, then shook her head.

"He's not a drama snob!" Sonny cried. Tawni laughed ruefully and started to file her nails. Another knock came at the door.

"Okay, that's Chad." Sonny nodded, and smoothed her pants for the fifth time. She fluffed her hair and opened the door. "Oh…hey, Marshall."

Marshall uncertainly sipped his soda. "You're dressed nicely, Sonny,"

"Thanks," Sonny grinned. "I'm going out on a date,"

"And with who might that be?" Marshall asked. Tawni rolled her eyes. Must Marshall get in everyone's business?

"Chad." Zora replied sharply. Marshall seemed confused, but smiled. He nodded briskly.

"Just checking up on you guys," Marshall gulped his soda once more and shuffled out of the room. Sonny breathed out nervously. Chad should be here. She checked her watch. 8:45. Chad was supposed to be there at 8:30. Tawni caught the nervousness and snickered.

"He'll be here, trust me,"

Another knock. Sonny rolled her eyes. "Come in, Nico and Grady,"

"Who?" Chad asked. "It's just me. And I'm looking stunning, might I add."

Zora ripped open the door. "Hello, drama snob."

Chad ignored her and held out his hand for Sonny. "You look beautiful. Come on."

Sonny breathed deeply. Should she take his hand and accept? This could lead her into endless teasing from her cast mates. And the Mackenzie Falls stars wouldn't be happy either. But he was so sweet and cute. Then she smiled brightly and took his hand.


End file.
